McDonald Madness
by TemariOfTheSand92
Summary: Kankuro and Gaara go to McDonalds. But when Gaara doesnt get what he wants, all hell breaks loose...R&R!


**This is my first fanfiction.  
Thanks to Shylo-sama and Kay-kun for reading it and giving me comments.  
Disclaimer: Oh, and before I forget, I dont own Naruto. The person who owns Naurto is the awesome Kishimoto-sensei.  
And I dont own McDonald's either.  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Suna 11:47 AM**

Kankuro pulled up to a drive thru speaker at McDonald's, getting really hungry.  
Gaara was looking out the window in the back seat...behind Kankuro.

"Welcome to McDonalds! How may we serve you today?" The cashier over the speaker asked.

Gaara looked away from the window and over the seat as he looked at his older brother.

"Okay.. we need a double cheesebur-" Kankuro started to say.

"I want pancakes!!" Gaara whispered.

"They dont have pancakes! Its lunchtime..not breakfast..!" Kankuro whispered back, annoyed.

"How troublesome." Gaara replied, acting like he understood.  
Kankuro rolled his eyes and turned back to the speaker.

"Sorry.. we need a double cheesburger, medium fries, medium coke..."

As Kankuro was naming off almost everything from the menu, Gaara had already went back to the window and was lowering it so he could order his pancakes.  
After it was lowered, Gaara poked his head out and stared at the speaker.  
Kankuro stopped talking and stared at the speaker also.

"Will that be all?" The cashier asked.

"I need pancakes!" Gaara yelled at the speaker.

"Uh..sorry..we are only serving lunch.." The cashier replied.

"What are you doing?" Kankuro whispered.

"What??! I want pancakes! Give me some damn pancakes!!" Gaara screamed at the speaker. He was not taking 'no' as an answer.

"We are only serving lunch! Please come back around 10 tommorow, in the morning." The cashier replied.

"Dont make me come in there and bitchslap you! I want some freakin' pancakes!" Gaara screamed as he climbed out of the window and started to attack the speaker. "PANCAKES!!"

"Oh shit, Gaara..quit that!!" Kankuro said, pulling Gaara back into the car.

"Do you need a 'Happy Meal' for the kid?" The cashier replied, sarcastically.

"I think so.." Kankuro said.

"I want pancakes, you freakin' Ronald McDonald! PANCAKES!!!" Gaara was twitching.

"Gaara, I told you.." Kankuro said.

"Looks like this kid is a few fries short of a Happy Meal, huh?" The cashier said, amused.

"What does that mean??!!" Gaara yelled, climbing out of the window again.

"Oh..I dont know.." The cashier replied, laughing, at her joke she made.

"It means your a freakin' retard!" Kankuro yelled at Gaara.

'Oh, this freakin' speaker will die!' Gaara thought as he heard Kankuro.

Gaara got back in the car and opened the car door. He got out and slammed the door behind him.

"Hey! Get back in the car!!" Kankuro yelled.

Some cars behind them starting honking their horns and yelling unfriendly words as they were getting impatient.

"What was that? Huh? Say it again!! I DARE YOU, YOU BITCH!!" Gaara screamed at the speaker, as he stood next to it.

"That would be $14.47 please, drive around to the window." The cashier replied, ignoring Gaara.

"Thank you, now get in the car!" Kankuro said to the speaker and then to Gaara.  
Gaara stared at the speaker and then backed away slowly.

"I will be back, Im watching you!" Gaara said, pointing at the speaker.

"Whatever, retard!" The cashier said.

Gaara screamed and then ran up to the speaker and kicked it, leaving a dent.  
He starting fighting with it as Kankuro sighed.  
Kankuro opened the car door and got out, grabbing Gaara by the collar of his shirt.  
Gaara starting kicking and yelling wanting to go back and beat the crap out of the speaker box.  
Kankuro was getting more annoyed at his brother and then opened the back car door.  
He pushed Gaara in there and buckled him up.  
Then he closed the door and got back into the driver's seat, and closed that door.  
Now he finally got to drive up to the window.  
Another car pulled up to the speaker, with the driver raising an eyebrow at all the dents and teeth marks that appeared on the speaker.

"Pancakes...PaNcAkEs...PANCAKES!!" Gaara said as he struggled to unlock the seat-belt.

"Shut UP!" Kankuro yelled as he looked through the rearview mirror.

Gaara just looked up and glared at him, and then starting fighting with the seatbelt.  
Kankuro looked away and stopped at the window.

"$14.47" The cashier said.

Kankuro went through the money in his wallet and handed the right amout to her.  
Gaara stopped what he was doing and looked up, at the cashier.  
He recognized the voice.

"ITS YOU! YOU ARE THE BITCH WHO WONT GIVE ME MY DAMN PANCAKES!" Gaara screamed, poking his head out of the window and pointing his finger accusingly at her.

She just rolled her eyes and gave Kankuro his change and receipt.

"Look like someone needs a nap.." She whispered to Kankuro.

"Yeah.." He said. 'Too bad Gaara cant sleep because of Shukaku..'

"Come back again!" She said, smiling.

Kankuro smiled as he drove on to the second window.

"I'll be back! Oh, yes I will! You just wait, bitch!!!" Gaara screamed and then went back to fighting the seatbelt of doom.

Kankuro stopped at the second window and grabbed all the food as they handed it to him.

"Let me go, you demon!" Gaara screamed in the back, talking to the seatbelt.

"Thanks.." Kankuro replied and quickly drove off.

'I cant wait to tell Temari all this..' Kankuro thought.

He grabbed the Happy Meal out of the passenger seat and tossed it to Gaara in the back.

'That should shut him up..' Kankuro thought as Gaara was still arguing with the seatbelt in the back.

The box landed in Gaara's lap and Gaara looked down at it.  
He let go of the seatbelt and grabbed the box, shaking it.

"What the hell is this?" Gaara yelled, shaking the box even more and not thinking about actually opening it.

"It's a Happy Meal..open it!" Kankuro replied.  
Gaara stopped shaking the box and looked at it closely.

'Open it? What the heck?' Gaara thought and then put the box next to him on the seat.

Somehow, he got sand to surround it and then raised his arm in the air.

"Desert Coffin!" He said and then closed his hand.

_**"KA-BOOM!"**_

The Happy Meal exloded and the hamburger and fries smacked the window.  
The toy smacked Gaara in the face and then Gaara was rubbing his nose.

"What the hell? Gaara, no Desert Coffin in the car! You hear me??!" Kankuro said, pissed off.

"Whatever.." Gaara replied and then grabbed the doll.

He ripped off the action figure's arms and legs and threw it out the window.

"Damned toy.." Gaara whispered.

The he picked up the hamgurger and fries and looked at them.

"These are not pancakes! Plus they got sand in them...yuck.." Then, Gaara threw the food out the window also.

"Quit throwing crap out the window!" Kankuro yelled.

"You're not the boss of me...I only listen to Temari!"

"Whatever, ya' brat.." Kankuro said.

The two sand siblings were silent for the rest of the way, execpt for the occasion when Gaara would fight with the so called demon, or 'seatbelt of doom.'

**Sand Sibling's Home**

Kankuro parked the car in the driveway and turned it off.  
He got out of the car and put the keys in his pocket as he went to unbuckle Gaara.  
He opened the door and leaned it as he unbuckled the seatbelt.  
Gaara looked at him, shocked, wondering how in the hell Kankuro defeated the demon.

"How did you do that?" Gaara asked.

"I have my reasons..." He replied and then went back to the driver's seat as he leaned in and grabbed his food.  
He shut the car door and went toward the house.  
Gaara sighed and got out of the car, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Temari! We're back!" Kankuro yelled as he went inside the house.  
Gaara followed and shut the door behind him.

"Oh hey guys!" Temari said as she turned around on the couch, eating some ice cream.

"You cant believe what happen at McDonalds..see I was pulling up to the speaker and Gaara.." Kankuro started to explain the whole story.

He sat next to Temari and put the McDonald's bag in his lap.

"I dont feel like hearing this..." Gaara whispered to himself and went to the kitchen to get him some cookies (from the cookie jar).

**Some time later..**

Gaara was sitting next to his brother as he finished the story.

"Thanks God.." Gaara whispered, as he nibbled on another cookie.  
Temari laughed and then looked at the youngest sibling.  
Kankuro smiled and then began eating on his double cheeseburger.

"You'll be fine..Kankuro will take you tommorow morning to get you some pancakes.." Temari said.

'Yes! Pancakes!' Gaara thought.

"Oh okay.." Gaara said, as though he were bored.

**And thats exactly what they did...Fast Forward!...The Next Morning at McDonalds.. 10:12 AM...**

Kankuro pulled up to the speaker at McDonalds once again.  
Gaara was in the backseat, trying to figure out how Kankuro defeated the seatbelt yesterday by fighting it.

"Calm down for a second!" Kankuro said, as he saw Gaara chewing on the belt.

"Hn.."

"Welcome to McDonalds! How may we serve you today?"  
Gaara looked at the speaker and then made a weird face.

"Its you!! I want my damn pancakes, you bitch!" Gaara screamed.

"Oh..its you again.." The speaker replied.

"I told you I would be back!! Now, give me pancakes!!" Gaara yelled.

'I guess I wont be able to order this more quietly then...' Kankuro thought as he sighed.

"Ok..that will be $2.54...please drive around to the window."

"Thank you!" Kankuro said and then drove to the window before Gaara starting cussing out the speaker again.  
He reached the window and handed the money to her.  
She took it and put it in the register.  
Then, she handed the change and reciept as she suddenly looked at Gaara.  
Kankuro took it and then looked at Gaara.  
Gaara was making faces at the lady on the car window.

"Gaara, quit that!" Kankuro said, trying not to laugh.  
The lady rolled her eyes and took another person's order.

"Heh..." Gaara stopped and crossed his arms.  
Kankuro put his wallet in his back pocket and drove on to the second window.  
The cashier there gave him a McDonald's bag and Kankuro tossed it to the back.  
Gaara caught the bag and grinned as he pulled out the box that was labeled 'Pancakes.'

"Thanks.." Kankuro said and then drove off again, heading toward home.  
Gaara opened the box, as steam flew out of it, caressing his face.  
He stared down at the golden brown pancakes and licked his lips.  
He grabbed the fork out of the bag and then looked down at the pancakes.  
He noticed something was missing.

"Oh, that bitch!" He yelled.

"What is it this time, Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"That whore didnt give me no maple syrup!" Gaara screamed.

"Oh god, not again.."

"Augh!" Gaara began to turn into the demon Shukaku.  
He jumped out of the car window and headed to McDonalds.  
Kankuro slammed the brakes and looked out the window.

"Get back here!"

"Your gonna die, you freakin' bitch!" The fully formed Shukaku said as he starting stomping on McDonalds.

People began to run out of the resturant as Shukaku kept on destroying it.  
Suddenly, a helicopter was flying over the demon.  
On the side of the helicopter was a sticker that said, 'SNN' (Suna's Network News).

**Sand Sibling's Home**

Temari was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels as soon as something caught her eye.  
Her remote dropped to the floor.

"This is Hinata Hyuga, of SNN, showing you the One-tailed Shukaku destroying a local McDonalds..." Hinata kept on talking as Temari's jaw dropped.

"NOT AGAIN! Thats the 6th McDonalds hes destroyed this week, now none of the villages have a McDonalds now!" Temari said.

**All of the residents of different villages..are watching TV**

They all sighed.  
"That psycho has done it again.."

**!THE END!**

--------------------------------------------------------------  
**Please review**


End file.
